Luck's in the hands
by peekaboo123
Summary: Luck is in one's hand, they say. Only one day, one Uchiha Sasuke experienced it, literally.


**LUCK'S IN THE HANDS.**

**Summary**- Luck is in one's and, they say. Only one day, one Uchiha Sasuke experienced it, literally.  
**Author-** peekaboo123  
**Pairing-** SasuHina

So this is my first oneshot, hope you enjoy!  
ps- I'm new to this, so please leave a review!

**Disclaimer- **Brilliant minds own Naruto. I'm just not that brilliant *sighs*

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was dedicated to the life of a Shinobi- training excessively, going on missions, perfecting himself to cross the limits he had set for himself. Unfortunately for most of his fan-girls, he was so into his dedication that he seemed pretty asexual to most people.

But he wasn't. And he knew it because there was this one girl who made him believe this.

Hinata Hyuuga was exactly the attractive eyecatcher, but in true sense she was a subtle beauty. Her warm lavender eyes, her midnight coloured long hair,her pale skin, a rosy blush that came up every now and then, gentle features, and beautiful curved- he couldn't stop staring at her and he knew it. But it wasn't this what caught his attention- though it was a part of the deal- but it was her kindness, her generosity, her determination that made her stand out from the crowd. She had transformed from a timid, shy, not-so-noticeable girl to a fine Kouinichi.

So fine, he couldn't keep his feelings in control.

One fine day, while training with Naruto (or dobe) he managed to break his hand (he accidently hit a tree when Naruto told him that Hinata was quite " the catch of the year" for Konoha men and he didn't notice that the tree was actually chakra enhanced for a special part of the training by Kakashi) and his friend decided to take him to the hospital, the place he dreaded the most.

She was worked there.

It was just another day at the hospital. Hinata just came out of the children's ward- smiling because many had shown improvement- and saw her former crush, Naruto, with her current, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata would never admit it out loud, but ever since Sasuke had come back to Konoha, he had changed. He was always quite- no doubt about that- but he become more open to show kindness and love that he had for his teammates and well-wishers, and that was something Hinata truly appreciated.

And now the appreciation turned into a rush of hormones.

She turned, blushing furiously- "please don't see me, please don't me" went on in her said until she heared the familiar "Hinata~ chyaaaaann!"

Oh Kami, what should she do?

Slowly she turned, called out a small greeting to Naruto-_kun _and Sasuke- _san_ (he officially hates suffixes now) and asks,"Is all well?"

"Oh course I'm well!," Naruto said, scratching his head," Stupid teme here broke his hand, Hina-chan. Could you please heal him? I need to find Sakura and tell her baa-chan is calling her!"

"Uh, s-sure," said Hinata, looking at Sasuke who was practically throwing virtual knives at the blonde who was now disappearing down the hallway.

"Uh, Sasuke-san, t-this way, p-please." She whispered.

"Hn."

They walked into the check-up room, where he sat on a stool. Hinata took a deep breath and gently took his injured hand into his.

Sasuke was trying hard not to forget how to breath.

She examined his hand, and thoughtfully replied," A few bones have been displaced and your knuckles are injured, and your palm has wooden splinters in them. Let me heal you first," she said, and a green chakra appeared at her fingertips. Sasuke could feel his bones repairing, and was blushing visibly, but she wansn't lookin at him.

Next she took some tincture iodinein cotton and gently scrubbed it one of his knuckle. Sasuke winced.

"Gomen, S-Sasuke- san," she apologized, and gently blew over the affected area, with her lips only a centimeter far from his knuckle.

Sasuke's breathing hitched.

She continued to blow on all his knuckles after appling the cotton- Sasuke was not breathing at all, when she finally said," There! Done!"

Then she flipped his hand, to see his palm and wince- a lot of wooden spliters were stuck in it. Slowly, she pulled out the splitters- Sasuke hissed as each was pulled out- and finally, all of them were on a heap on the table.  
Hinata looked at Sasuke- he was in pain, she could see it clearly. So she tried a move she usually did on the kids she treated to ease the pain.

She kissed his palm.

Sasuke felt as if he had been electrocuted- he immediately withdrew his hand from hers and she was visibally stricken. Both blushed bashfully as Sasuke stared at the palm which had just had been graced by her soft lips.

The ones he wanted to grace his lips.

He decided to finish this misery.

"Gomen, Sasuke – san, I didn't mean to do so….. F-Forgive me please…." Hinata trailed off.

" Hinata- san, would do you think about luck being in your hands?"

Hinata was stunned," I don't know…why?"

"Because I believe in it now," he whispered,"After what you did."

"I…." she was surely gonna pass out any moment now. "That's….g-good…"

"Only one thing.."

"W-What, Sasuke-san?"

He looked at those kissable lips, and mustered all his courage, and said," Only I wish my lips were luckier."

That day, Sasuke did discover that his lips were way luckier than his hands- or most men, too- as they were frequently graced by quiet lips that healed his hand.

THE END.

-  
Too much fluff, eh?  
Do tell me what you think, please!


End file.
